Juxtaposition
by Yma1
Summary: A G/D fic...Ginny's work and life is leaving her bored and yearning for adventure, but when a dangerous character from her past come for her, will she wish for a life back in Muggle Relations?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
  
"Jesus Christ!" Ginny's voice echoed across the bare room, accompanied by the annoying electronic buzz of an alarm clock. She rolled over onto her stomach, and reached out to shut off the alarm. However, she only succeeded in toppling off the bed, entangled in her sheets and blankets. After hitting the hardwood floor, Ginny smacked the top of the alarm clock, and stood triumphantly.  
  
"Damn Muggle device . . . I should get rid of the fucking thing." She announced to the empty room. She stalked into her small bathroom and proceeded to take a shower.  
  
* * *  
  
"Leroy's Fine Coffee's and Antiquities, this is Ginny speaking . . . " Ginny spoke into the telephone receiver while pouring yet another hot java into a Styrofoam cup. Working undercover sucked. She didn't care if she was possibly working under the best Auror's of the century, she thought it was crappy of them to give her this particular assignment. Oh, Ginny knew why she was given the tedious job of Muggle Relations and Maintenance. Ron, being the overbearing and protective brother he was, had become one of the best Auror's in history, and delegated her into this position to keep her safe from many things, but mostly to keep her from having a life. Ginny had graduated Howarts only one short year after Ron, Harry, and Hermione (otherwise known as "The Dream Team") and had entered Auror Training as soon as she graduated. Only because she had the misfortune of being a year younger than Ron was she made to work under him. True, he was a fantastic Auror, having put away countless numbers of Death Eaters in his four years since Hogwarts, but really . . . Ginny showed more promise than, to say, Lavender "Cheap Whore" Brown, and she was in the hellish field of Muggle Relations and Maintenance. Ginny sighed and wrote down the phone order of about twenty million frothy coffee drinks. She was going to have to have a talk with that brother of hers.  
  
* * *  
  
It had been a long, strenuous day at Leroy's. Leroy was mad at everyone because the new little Muggle girl had spilled an apparently costly bag of imported beans that had already been ground, and became even angrier when Ginny had said that the floor might serve only to enhance the flavor. Anyway, it wasn't like Ginny would be too upset if she got fired. Then maybe she could work on something worthwhile, like Illegally Imported Magic Carpet Investigations. Ha. Ginny had already decided today as she appeased her nine thousandth customer who complained that their coffee wasn't the desired temperature or strength that she was going to have a little chat with Ron at Christmas dinner this weekend. He wouldn't be able to stop her, he'd be closed in the Burrow as much as anyone else . . . it was a perfect plan. Ginny hung her maroon apron in the employee's closet and traded it for the nice gray heather peacoat that Hermione had purchased for her. She pulled on a coal colored hat over her flaming wavy locks, and locked up shop. As soon as her boots hit the street, the cold hit her. It had been a nasty winter, no doubt about that. Colder than any she had experienced, but it wasn't just the chill in the air. Ginny was lonely. Sure, she was a pretty girl, and never really had to work hard for a date, but they were all casual and meaningless, really. Particularly this winter, every date she had seemed to end with disappointment on her part. The guys were all nice . . . friendly, fun, usually handsome and successful wizards. Ginny had even gone out a few evenings with a terrible good-looking Muggle to a dance club, but the strain of not being able to communicate with him about her own world finally won out over the enjoyable evenings. But it was the warmth of family, and friends you had known for ages that Ginny longed for this bleak and dismal season. Of course, she was in contact with Ron every few weeks to report on her findings in Muggle civilization, but Ron never really asked a lot of personal questions here, he had grown up since Hogwarts, and had a "don't mix business with anything" policy. Besides Ron, Ginny really couldn't contact any of her other friends, especially those who were Aurors, as she was supposed to be living a strictly Muggle life. The only time she could see wizards and witches and give her wand some exercise was during mass Auror meetings at the Ministry, sparse weekends at Hogsmeade, and family gatherings. Luckily, just when Ginny had reached the pits of gloom, her mother sent Ron's tiny old owl to Ginny's apartment, telling her when she should arrive for her week of Christmas vacation. So that's where she was headed this evening, home to pack her things and get a good night's sleep before she went home for Christmas. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OK . . . this is a new fic I'm writing, and it's my feeble attempt at creating a D/G fic as smashing as the ones I'm totally absorbed in right now. Obviously, if you read the first chapter attentively, all the main characters have graduated Hogwarts and are all grown up and stuff. That's really all I can think of to say at this moment . . . all suggestions, however, are welcomed and appreciated . . . actually, anyone reading this at all is welcomed and appreciated, to tell you the truth. So to end my little useless speech . . . thanks for reading my fic, and I would majorly appreciate reviews.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The warmth of The Burrow flooded Ginny's body as soon as she flung open the heavy door. The exact scene she expected greeted her warmly, with shouts of "Hey Ginny!" and brothers offering to take her bag up to her old room. Her mother bustled over to greet her after Bill had retrieved Ginny's bags and magicked them upstairs.  
  
"Ginny dear!" she exclaimed, hugging her only biological daughter, "so lovely to see you! Please, please, step inside from that frosty doorway!"  
  
Ginny was only too happy to comply. She gently shut the door behind her and removed her cloak and scarf. As soon as she stepped into the happy room, she immediately took in the scene around her.  
  
As usual, Ron and Hermione were secluded in their own corner, sipping butterbeer and laughing together, occasionally stopping for a quick kiss. Ron looked more strained than the last time Ginny had seen him, which made her think that maybe he was getting in over his head with all these Auror projects. She knew that the vampires in Southern Africa were creating a ruckus, but she thought Ron's personal division (he, Hermione, and Neville) had it under control. Hermione, on the other end of the spectrum, looked radiant. But, Ginny thought to herself, most pregnant women do. Hermione's bulging stomach was a telltale sign that soon she would bear she and Ron's first child.  
  
Percy was not at this Christmas dinner. He had attended only one other dinner in the past eight years, so this wasn't a big surprise. He had stopped coming about Ginny's fourth year at Hogwarts, when he became very angry at the family for siding with Dumbledore. The last dinner he had attended had only been because he had recently gotten married to his long- time girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater. However, their marriage hadn't lasted but six months when Penelope was unfortunately killed by a group of renegade Death Eaters. The tragic incident had made Percy hard and bitter, and he had quit his job at the Ministry to do God-knows-what in America. He only owled once every six months or so to his mother, who never really got over his estrangement from the family. Her eyes got a little glassy and her nose a little stuffy every time Percy came up in conversation.  
  
Charlie was here, with his two lovely children and his gorgeous wife. He was holding one of the fiery-haired little girls while his wife clutched the other, trying to keep her from knocking things over. Charlie and his wife, Marigold, lived permanently in Romania with Penny and Gretchen, their two young daughters. They had met while working with the dragons, and anyone could see why they fell in love. Charlie was a handsome man, his brawn only equaled by his amazing intellect. Marigold was as strong willed and smart as she was pretty, with her long honey colored curls and athletic build. They were a sickeningly perfect couple, in Ginny's opinion, but she loved them for it, and adored the children.  
  
Bill was here with his longtime girlfriend, Gabrielle Delacour, and their baby boy. Of course, Molly and Arthur had disapproved when Bill told them he was dating this girl who was so much younger than he, and a French veela to boot. Well, about a year after they began dating, when Gabrielle was 18 years old, and Bill 25 years old, Gabrielle had a child, whom they named Arthur Jacque Weasley. Needless to say, Molly threw many a temper tantrum, and nearly had a heart attack when Bill declared that he wasn't ready to marry anyone yet. Ginny could still hear her mother's cries about premarital sex, but after she saw the adorable baby boy, she hugged the former "French hussy" and gladly welcomed her into the family, married or no, although at the most recent family gathering, she threw around hints that Bill ought to propose.  
  
Fred and George stood in the middle of the room, both with exquisite looking dates. Not that this was uncommon, Fred and George, multimillionaires and owners of the famous Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, brought a new bombshell to every event they attended. Not that being rich had hurt their looks any. Fred was sporting a particularly trendy black leather coat and sunglasses, although he was indoors, and his flaming locks were spiked to extraordinary heights. He had brought Gabrielle's older sister, Fleur, whom he had been seeing off and on for several months now. George was also dressed to kill, in a black Muggle suit with a brand name something like "Ramani" and a fine gold chain on his pocket to match the gold trim on his top hat. His date was unknown to Ginny, some random Model Witch . . . she could swear she'd seen the girl dressed skimpily throughout the pages of Madame Malkin's lingerie catalog.  
  
Last but certainly not least was Harry. Ginny's knees trembled as The-Boy- Who-Lived approached her. Strangely enough, he was here without Cho Chang or Luna Lovegood, his usual two dates for every even known to man. Harry looked as fabulous to Ginny as he always did, his school days and skinny schoolboy self gone forever. He was definitely a man now, with his 6 foot 6 inch height and his muscular physique. However, his face still had the strangest charm about it. He refused to wear anything but his old glasses, his brilliant green eyes sparkling behind their lenses. His hair still managed to stick straight up in some places, and just lay the wrong way in others, but he still managed to look undeniably sexy in even his hand- knitted sweater and stiff khakis. He approached Ginny, smiling widely.  
  
"Hello, Ginny dear . . . " he said, taking her hand to lead her inside, "how have you been?"  
  
Ginny thought her heart would melt. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed . . . even though you're two of my best friends from home, and are therefore obligated to review my stories, haha. But anyway, thank you to the random person who reviewed also. I much appreciate all feedback, as I like to know what YOU, the audience, likes to hear . . . err . . . read anyway. OK, so I guess it kind of sounds like it's going to be G/H, but I assure you . . . my favorite blond Slytherin will pop up soon (sexual innuendo??? I think so . . . )  
  
Ginny felt her fair cheeks grow warm, and wondered exactly what degree of red they had gotten. She grabbed Harry's hand, silently praying that her own hand wasn't clammy or anything unattractive like that. Harry smiled at her and pulled her into the comfy family room where they both sat on the cushy sofa.  
  
"So, Gin, what have you been doing these last few months. I know it's been quite a while since we've seen one another," Harry asked Ginny. Ginny beamed at Harry.  
  
"Well, I'm still in Undercover Muggle Relations. Basically Ron has me looking out for suspicious activity that might indicate Death Eater action in London. Boring, really, you don't want to hear about it . . ." Ginny felt her blood pressure rise as she searched for anything to save the pathetic story of her life.  
  
"Well, isn't that interesting," Harry said, and stood. Ginny followed suit, searching her mind for anything to keep Harry's attention on her. From that fateful day that Ginny watched her brother Ron board the Hogwarts express, and a scrawny black haired boy asked Mrs. Weasley how to find Platform 9 and ¾, Ginny had been in love. At first, she'd be the first to admit it, it was unadulterated puppy love. He was The-Boy-Who-Lived. He had the scar, the green eyes, the naïveté about the entire wizarding world, and of course the legacy. But after Ginny's first year, the year that changed her life forever, she knew it was true love, and that she was simply meant to be with Harry. Even through the rest of her schooling with him, she swooned every time she saw him, although she was able to hide it better as she matured. She envied girls like Parvati Patil, Cho Chang, and even Hermione Granger sometimes, for their closeness to Harry. Of course, he never ignored her. She was as close to the inner circle of the "Dream Team" as anyone could be. But she never really let Harry know her feelings . . . especially after the Valentine's Day mishap in her early years at Hogwarts. Now, out of Hogwarts and on her own, Ginny had come to accept the fact that she would just have to wait for Harry. Of course, her heart nearly bled every time she read about the famous Quidditch Seeker's newest girlfriend, or date. There was the long stint with the Chang girl that had begun in Ginny's fourth year (Harry's fifth) and had continued sparatically out of Hogwarts and onto the International Quidditch scene. It was joyous when they announced their engagement for Quidditch fans across the Globe. The two highest ranked seekers in England being engaged was too good to be true . . . literally, as Harry and Cho came to find out. Ginny figured she was the only one jumping for joy when the tabloids came out with a front page article, accompanied by a picture depicting Harry shouting, wand out, and Cho throwing a monstrosity of a ring into a lake. The paparazzi had a field day with that one. After that, it was one bimbo after another while Ginny sulked and pouted every time Harry appeared interested. Lately, however, Harry had taken to going to places dateless, or with longtime friend Luna Lovegood, who didn't bother Ginny at all, as she was a lesbian.  
  
"Well . . . er . . . how about I get you a drink? You look parched, and I could just . . ." Ginny rambled until Harry chuckled, cutting her off abruptly.  
  
"How about we wait a second on that, kiddo," he said, holding up his full wineglass, "as I'm not finished with this glass yet." Harry flashed his award-winning smile and strolled away. Ginny smacked her forehead and cursed at his retreating back. She turned on her heel, and found herself face to face (and belly to belly) with Hermione. Hermione laughed, and wrapped her arms around Ginny's tiny frame.  
  
" 'Mione! Oh my goodness, I'm so glad to see you!" Ginny giggled, squeezing Hermione extra tight.  
  
"I know, it's been ages! Last time I saw you I think I was quite a bit smaller!" Hermione laughed, smiling toothily and patting her bulging stomach. Ginny smiled back, in awe that she would soon be an aunt to the child of her favorite brother and best girlfriend.  
  
"No kidding! I'm amazed . . . how much longer? Oh, and tell me names . . . do you want a boy or a girl?" Ginny rambled, until Hermione laughingly pulled her down on the couch to talk.  
  
"I'm seven months along, and ready to be finished with this whole pregnancy thing, let me tell you. Especially in hard times like these, and with Ron so upset about," here Hermione paused, and her eyes flickered to Ginny's face, "things." She finished stupidly, then pasting on a false smile. Ginny raised her eyebrows.  
  
"What's going on Hermione? Ron looks like a wreck, and now you're covering up something. As far as I could tell, the death toll and danger of Voldemort's return was way down. What's wrong?" she asked. Hermione averted her eyes.  
  
"It's not my place to tell. Ron is going to talk to you about it anyway, so please, don't ask me anymore," she said. For the first time in a long while, when Hermione looked at her, Ginny saw fear in her eyes.  
  
A/N: I know, I know. I write super-short chapters. Sorry, but I work better that way and I like the stopping points I choose, so if you don't like them, bugger off! No, wait! Don't bugger off! I changed my mind . . . keep reading, whatever you do. I'll die if nobody reads my fic, and it becomes a lonely begotten fic that only my dearest friends read. Tell your friends all about this little story! Spread the word, even though there really isn't much of a plot yet. It's coming, in my next few incredibly short chapters, I swear! Anyhow, thank you for reading, and REVIEW THE STORY, dammit! * blushes * Sorry about that, I'm a bit put out tonight . . . thanks for the reading, readers. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione quickly stood and left a startled Ginny alone on the couch.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" Ginny said. She shoved her concerns to the back of her mind; she knew that she would probably find out what was wrong soon enough. Ginny walked towards the kitchen, where her mother was happily preparing the meal.  
  
"Oh Ginny, love! Come here, come here . . ." the graying woman commanded lovingly. As soon as Ginny got close enough, her mother shoved a spoon in her mouth. The tomato sauce burned her tongue, and she conjured a glass of ice water.  
  
"Mother! Must you do that?" Ginny asked, looking at her mother reproachfully. Mrs. Weasley laughed and got out her wand, and Ginny stuck out her tongue. Quick as a wink, the pain was gone . . . nifty little spell her mother knew. Ginny muttered something about needing to organize her room and ducked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hurry back now! Dinner will be on in a bit . . ." Mrs. Weasley called after her daughter's retreating figure.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Dinner was uneventful. Mostly talk of ministry politics and the war. Nothing new, nothing that seemed to identify why Hermione had acted so strangely. Actually, Ginny hadn't really paid attention. She was busy fuming while Harry ogled George's date. She left the table in a huff, stating that she wished to unpack. She rushed up the stairs, nearly in tears. She shut the door and muffled her angry screams with a pillow. She was so angry with herself. Ever since she laid eyes on him, Ginny had been obsessed with making Harry like her. Now it was more . . . Ginny was so desperate for Harry's love she could barely stand it any longer. She hated him for it at the same time. It wasn't like he did anything to curb her appetite for him. He never refused an occasion to flirt with her, and he always seemed so interested. Ginny shook her head, trying to rid herself of her anger as she pulled shirts and panties from her bag and tossed them in dresser drawers. After she finished unpacking, she grabbed the latest issue of "Witch Weekly" and lay on her bed to read, while the party raged downstairs.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Ginny?" came the quiet knock at the door. It was Hermione, her newly enormous frame filling the doorway. Ginny started, sitting up, and wiping a small trail of drool off of her chin.  
  
"Oh . . . oh yes, Hermione . . . what is it?" she yawned, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to act so shifty. I just am not supposed to say anything about the department, and I was almost letting things slip. You understand, don't you?" Hermione asked, with pleading eyes. Ginny smiled warmly at her sister- in-law.  
  
"Of course, Hermione. If I were in your situation, I would have had to do the same," Ginny replied, then stood, " by the way . . . what is going on downstairs? It was so loud for a while . . . has everyone gone to bed?" she asked, checking her watch, finding it to be two o'clock in the morning. Hermione rolled her hazel eyes.  
  
"Oh no, they're all plastered. I, of course, can't drink with the baby coming and everything, so I tucked all the children in after Fred and George broke out the bottles of Fire Whiskey. Of course, Molly and Arthur went to bed long ago, but everyone else is downstairs. I just pulled Ron up to bed with me," Hermione chuckled after this statement, "he's going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow." She turned around and left, shutting Ginny's door behind her.  
  
Ginny walked over to her mirror, finding her mascara under her eyes and her long hair tangled. She sighed, ran a brush through her hair, and went downstairs. She found the exact scene she expected. All the children had been sent to bed in Percy's old room so that their parents could mingle, but you could hear them banging around, quite obviously not asleep. Harry was sprawled across the sofa, a bottle of Fire Whiskey in one hand, and other bottles littering the floor. Charlie sat across the room on an armchair, passed out, his petite wife slumped on his lap, absently sipping at her glass and giggling. Fred and his shapely date were nowhere to be found, but Ginny could most certainly guess what they were doing. Ginny heard giggles from the kitchen. She opened the door cautiously . . . she had walked in on Ron and Hermione once during Christmas vacation her last year of Hogwarts, and did not want a repeat experience. To Ginny's relief, all she found was Bill, Gabrielle, Fleur, and Fred laughing it up drunkenly while playing cards at the kitchen table. The all yelled sloppily for her to join, but she waved a hand in protest and slowly backed out the door. Ginny chuckled to herself, and turned around. In a whirlwind of motion, she was on the ground, a body underneath her.  
  
"Harry?!?!?!" she cried, jumping up and putting a hand to her throat. Harry laughed and lazily stood, only to topple onto Ginny's small form. Ginny hoisted one of his arms over her shoulder.  
  
"Hi Ginny . . ." Harry giggled, staggering across the room supported by Ginny.  
  
"Harry, you're very drunk. I'm going to take you to bed now . . ." Ginny said, helping Harry to ascend the staircase. The thought of little, unknown Ginny Weasley having to assist The-Boy-Who-Lived up the stairs bemused her. As soon as they hit the top step, Harry heaved himself out of Ginny's arms. He grabbed her and pulled her roughly into his room, which was the first when you got to the top of the stairs.  
  
"Harry, you need to go to bed. You're not going to feel very good tomorrow morning . . ." Ginny protested. However, Harry shut the door behind him. He advanced on her, more smoothly then a drunken person should. He brought one hand to her small waist, and the other to her face.  
  
"Ginny, you grew up."  
  
"Harry-" Ginny began to protest, but before she knew what was happening, Harry's mouth was on hers. His lips were cracked, his breath hot and smelling of alcohol, and his hands rough on her body. This was NOT her fantasy of Harry . . . even in her wildest dreams he was not fondling her drunkenly, mumbling incoherent ramblings while his breath reeked of Fire Whiskey. Well . . . not without her consent, that is. Ginny let out a might growl, and pushed Harry's body off of her.  
  
"You flaming JACKASS!" she yelled, shoving him again, while he fell down laughing, "you PERV! How DARE you do this to me?! What the FUCK gives you the right to even lay ONE hand on me, you nasty little FUCK . . ." Ginny stopped, standing over Harry's form, the aforementioned trembling in silent laughter.  
  
"Oh come off it, you slut!" Harry howled, "you know you wanted it!" Ginny stood a little taller, and went for the door.  
  
"Until now I did." 


End file.
